Sparks and Embers
by ManaMage
Summary: A collection of Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones romances.Rated for Safety.Chapter 4:The former student and journeyman compete for the love of a lady.
1. Do they like us?

_**After the war with the Demon King. The troops were having a reunion. All you have to do is pretend know one had confessed to love like they do in the support conversations, ok?Oh and MW stands for meanwhile.**_

"Those Peg Knights sure are great, eh Kyle?" Forde looked over to his best friend and said.

"Yes they contribute mightly to the battle,"Kyle replied.

"You are such a loser," Forde sighed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean 'those peg knights are great fighters'. I meant, 'Those Peg knights are a beautiful bunch aren't they.' ", Forde explained.

"Oh...um...yes, I suppose so..."Kyle blushed.

"What do you mean,you suppose so, gimme a break. We've been friends long enough that I can tell when you have a crush" Forde sniggered.

"I don't know what youre talking about."Kyle said indignantly.

"Ok I won't bring it up again...HEY SYRENE COME..."Forde started but was tackled to the ground by Kyle.

"What's the matter Kyle?Is there something about Syrene?"

"Fine you win..."Kyle gave up, "I really like her..."

"Don't be ashamed, I'm glad you chose the older one though, that leaves the more lovley Vanessa for me!"Forde beamed.

"Oh?And what pray tell makes you think that she wants to be with you?" Kyle asked.

"I get good vibrations when I'm around her. She digs me!" Forde replied.

"I'm sure she does..."Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What?What's with that look..."

"Nothing Forde."Kyle replied.

"Fine you know what! I'm gonna call them BOTH over here! Oh Vanessa, Syrene could you come here for a sec?"

**MW**

The two Pegasus Knight sisters had been sitting and chatting.

"What do you think about those two over there Vanessa?"Syrene asked her.

"The green haired one is pretty cool I guess. That blonde one is a weirdo..."Vanessa said.

"By 'weirdo' you mean you think he's kinda cute." Syrene teased.

"You know me too well Sis! How about you though, I see the looks you give...oh..um..Kyle! That's it!"Vanessa teased back.

"Our relationship is purley..."

"Whatever!"Vanessa cut her off.

"You know what Vanessa, you've begun treating me more like a sister and less like your captain. I'm glad."Syrene smiled.

"Thanks It's really..."it was Vanessa's turn to be cut off by Forde's call.

"Oh Vanessa, Syrene could you come here for a sec?" they heard him call.

"Should we go?"Vanessa asked Syrene.

"Why not? Now is as good a time as any to find out if they like us. Now here's the plan..."

**MW**

"Now look what you've done. I wonder what Syrene is whispering to Vanessa?" Kyle asked.

"Who knows?"

The two green haired Peg Knights walked up to the cavaliers. Vanessa placed a kiss on Forde's cheek. Syrene did the same to Kyle.

"What is it you wanted to say?"Syrene asked.

"Um..nothing...never mind..."Forde had turned the most lovley shade of pink. Kyle was more of a crimson colour.

"Ok then,"the two girls walked away giggling.

"They like us,"Vanessa whispered.

"Oh,they like us alright!"the two of them giggled.

**MW**

"See Kyle?See!"Forde said.

"..."Kyle just stood with a very un-characteristic look on his face.When Seth walked past.

"I see you guys had a visit from those two,"Seth sighed as he watched the Peg Knights walk away.

"Ya..."the two of them said with dazed looks.

"Ah I see."

**Well there it is! The first one. I hope you liked it. These are all gonna have my favourite pairs.**


	2. A Slap for A Kiss

**Chapter 2-A Slap for a Kiss**

"Hey Marisa, What's up?"

"Oh, hello Prince Joshua," Marisa replied.

"Call me Josh," he told her.

"Ok...Josh," she replied.

The two of them had run into each other at camp at night, Josh was oh so slightly inebriated (drunk).Only very slightly.

"I'm gonna be forward, does your heart belong to Gerik?" he asked her.

"WHAT?" Marisa was shocked, "Where does a question like that come from? And, no, he is merely my friend and chief."

"Good, good, good," Joshua smiled, "Wanna make a bet?"

"You and your gambling..."

"You know that I won't leave you alone until you say yes..."he warned her.

"Then I'll just kill you!" she shot.

"Ya right, whatever? "he rolled his eyes, "Ok here's the wager whichever one of us can get an emotional response out of Knoll first wins, then has to do one thing the other person asks!"

"No that's dumb, how about whoever can make Neimi cry?" Mairsa smiled.

"Whoa! That's too mean... whoever can get slapped first! Ready...set...go!" Josua ran off.

"What? That is the dumbest thing I ever heard. I've never been slapped..." Marisa said angrily as she ran off.

"Tana...Oh Tana..."Joshua was out looking for her. He knew she was short-tempered.

"I suppose I could just ask someone to slap me...Excuse me Artur? Will you slap me?"Marisa asked him.

"Um..."Artur gave her a weird look and hurried off.

"Dammit!"

"Hey Tana!" Joshua said.

"Not now Joshua, have you seen Ephraim?" Tana looked angry.

"Um..no...but you have a nice ass..."Joshua prepared himself.

WHAP!

"I win..."

Marisa stormed up angrily.

"You know what? Several people in camp think I'm insane now thanks to you? Judging by the mark on your face you won..."

"I sure did...now pucker up!"

"WHAT?"

"You lost and fair is fair .Hehehehe!"

"You sick little pervert stay away from..." it was too late for Marisa. Joshua grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips.

"I'm gonna KILL you "Marisa had fire in her eyes.

"I think it's a safe bet for me to leave NOW! "Joshua ran off with Marisa right on his heels. She had a little smile on her face though..."


	3. Let's Dance

**A/N:Well.Thanks everyone for the reviews so far I guess I can respond to them here.**

**SacredBlade and me: Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**F00l3Al2: Kyle is kinda boring, that might be why he's not in many fictions. I think him and Forde are cool when they are together though.**

**Samantha: I always liked MarisaxJoshua. It's way funner than JoshxNatasha.**

**Noble Spirit: Don't worry I have something in mind for Artur,Lute and L'Archel.The next couple chapters should have them in it.**

_**Chapter 3-Let's Dance**_

"Um…excuse me...Ms. Tehtys..."

Tehtys was setting with Gerik eating lunch when she saw the cute little Amelia come running up to her.

"Hi, Amelia what can I do for you?" Tethys smiled.

"You know the festival..."

Tethys nodded. The festival was being held on the last night of the armies little celebration. There would be music and dancing and all those who could, were pairing off.

"Well I'd like to ask Franz to go with me..."Amelia turned bright pink, "But...I can't really dance and don't want to be embarrassed."

On the inside Tethys was squealing, this had to be in the top 5 cutest things she had ever seen.

"I'd love to help you Amelia. Meet me at my tent at oh 6:00 tonight. Don't wear your armour though ok?" Tethys smiled.

"Ok!T hanks Tethys! "Amelia ran off smiling.

"Isn't that sooo cute?" Tethys asked Gerik.

"Ya, ya real cute," Gerik sipped his drink.

"Ya big lug!" Tethys punched his arm when...

"Um.. Excuse me Ms. Tethys?"

Tethys turned around to see Franz standing there.

"Yes Franz what can I do for you?" Tethys had a strange feeling she already knew.

"Well I'd like to ask Amelia to the festival with me and I can't dance..."Franz shrugged.

Tehtys could barley contain her myrth.

"No problem Franz. Just meet me at my tent at 6:00," with that Franz thanked her and hurried off.

"Chief I'm gonna need your help with my plan," Tethys smiled at him.

"Oh, no Tehtys what are you planning?"

"You'll see..."

Gerik was in charge of bringing Franz to the session the way Tethys wanted him to be.

"Tethys wants be to be blindfolded?" Franz asked.

"Yes," Gerik told him.

"Ok..."

Tethys had made sure Amelia was blindfolded too.

When Tethys talked to them she made sure that she spoke as if only one person was expecting a lesson.

"Oh good you're here, I have a partner for you to practice with, no no you don't need to see them, no talking either it will break your concentration, just grab their hand and..."

"Wait a minute..."Amelia said out loud," I know this hand...

"Uh-oh" Tethys thought.

"I know that voice..."Franz said.

They both ripped off their blindfolds and looked at each other.

"Franz!"

"Amelia!"

"I can't dance ,me neither ,hehehe" They both said in unison.

"Well if neither of us can dance we can just learn together without any teacher, right?" Amelia asked.

"That's right,t hanks anyway Tethys," Franz said.

"Yes thank you Ms. Tethys," Amelia said," Come on Franz, we can use my tent to practice!"

"Ok! Let's go !"The two of them ran off hand in hand.

Tehtys sighed, then smiled, "I guess it turned out for the best."

Gerik nodded.

"As for you...you need to work on your dancing before the festival!"

"No...No..NOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Girls Who Needs 'Em?

**A/N:So,this is Chapter 4 eh?Just so you know all these little one shots well eventually converge into a big festival being held at the end of this fanfiction.So just remember who is with who.All the characters will be back.I'm sorry about my lack of comma's.I'm just not very good at using them.This is gonna be a short one. **

"This festival sure is stupid huh Ewan?"Ross asked him.

"Oh,ya...really lame,"Ewan agreed.

The two best friends had been playing chess.Ewan had totally obliterated Ross for the 3rd time.

"It's not like there are any girls who I'm interested in anyway,not since stupid Franz claimed Amelia,"Ross sighed.

"I agree,my sister is quite excited about it though"

"Thats because she's going with Gerik,"Ross snorted.

Just as this was said,Myhrr walked past.

"Um...I've gotta go!"Ross said and hurried off.

"Ya,me too!"Ewan ran off too.

Myrhh continued walking,minding her own business when...

"Myrrh,Oi Myrrh!"Ross called her over.

"What is it Ross?"Myrrh asked him.

_"This is my one chance to really impress her!"_

"Watch this!"Ross hefted his axe and cut down a tree in one blow,"Pretty good huh?"

Ewan had seen the whole thing.

_"Trying to move in on Myrhh eh?I'll show her who's more powerful!"Ewan thought._

"Myrrh,over here Myrrh!"Ewan called,"This is way cooler!" Using his Elfire tome he burned up a fallen log.

_"Sneaky little..."_

"Myrrh!"Ross called again.He sliced the tree into lots of pieces.

"No Myrrh over here!"Ewan burned some more trees.

"Myrrh,

It went on for a while before they were both to tired to continue.

"What do you two hope to accomplish my destroying all those pretty trees?"Myrrh asked them.

"...well...um...aaaa?"Ross and Ewan mumbled,"Showing you how strong we are."

Suddenly a Wight appeared behind Myrrh.

"Myrrh watch out!"the two young guys called out.

Myrhh saw it,went into dragon form and blew it away!

Ross and Ewan were flabbergasted.

"Great Dragon are you ok?"Saleh ran up and said.

"I'm fine Saleh.Call me Myrrh."she told him.

"Ah,yes right!Shall we be off?"Saleh asked her and held out his hand.

Myrhh took in hers and waved goodbye to the friends with her free hand.

Heartbroken the two of them returned back to the area where they were playing chess.

"Like I said,girls who needs 'em?"Ross stated.

"Too true..."

**Are all my characters OOC?I apologize if they are.**


End file.
